1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, and particularly to an endoscope apparatus which can detect a temperature of a distal end portion of an insertion portion of an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a medical field, conventionally, observation within a body cavity of a living body has been performed using an endoscope apparatus. As the above-described endoscope apparatus, for example, there has been conventionally known an endoscope apparatus which has an elongated insertion portion that can be inserted into a body cavity of a living body, and which is configured to form an image of an object within the body cavity using an objective optical system disposed at a distal end portion of the insertion portion, pick up the formed image of the object to output the image as an image pickup signal, and display the image of the object according to the outputted image pickup signal at a display unit.
Further, in the above-described endoscope apparatus, for example, one having a defogging function as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-000282 has been conventionally known. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-000282 discloses a configuration in which a sensor for detecting a temperature of a distal end portion of an endoscope insertion portion is provided and a heater is made to operate according to an output signal from the sensor, thereby fogging of an observation optical system is prevented.